


Vacation in Hawaii

by BFive0, casness, orphan_account



Series: The Presidency [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation is not a vacation until something goes wrong or how Danny and Steve got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Huntress for the beta.  
> 'thoughts'  
> "speech"

It took two weeks to get everything ready for the trip to Hawaii. Rachel reluctantly gave permission for Grace to go while she and Stan went to England to visit her family. In the end, there were more bodyguards going than actual people, considering that it was a father-daughter vacation.

Danny let his assistants plan the entire trip, only giving input to avoid tourist attractions and which house sounded better to rent. Of course, on the latter his decision was just an affirmation of the choice made by Steve and the Secret Service.

Now, at long last, an entourage of Secret Service, Danny and Grace were heading to Hawaii in Air Force One. Grace was off in another part of the plane with Kono, who was teaching her some words in Pidgin. Steve and Danny had been having lunch together in Danny's office on the plane.  Both had avoided talking about Danny's hospital visit; Steve wanting to ask "Why me?" and Danny avoiding having to admit his true feelings. Now, the two sat across from each other, each stealing glances whenever the other one wasn't looking.

"What are those?" asked Danny as he watched Steve take out some kind of pastries from a container and put them on his plate.

"Cream puffs. I figured that since we're going there, you and Grace should try them. These aren't as good as the ones sold in Hawaii but they still taste good. Try one." Steve took a pastry from his plate and handed it to Danny.

"Is there a special filling inside?" asked Danny, taking the cream puff.

"No, it just has vanilla filling and chocolate on the top." Steve chuckled as he ate one.

Danny nodded and ate the cream puff. He ended up having chocolate on his lips and corner of his mouth. 

Steve laughed and said, "You have chocolate left there." He pointed to the area where Danny had chocolate.

Danny wiped the chocolate off and stole another one from Steve's plate and ate it. "These are pretty good. You made them?" He got chocolate and vanilla on his fingers.

"Somewhat; it's a family recipe. I gave it to the kitchen staff to make while I supervised," said Steve, watching as Danny licked the cream off his fingers. 'He's so focused, even at cleaning his fingers,' he thought as he focused on Danny's mouth. 'I wonder if he'd be just as focused on - don't Steve, don't go there, not now.' He felt his cock start to take notice of his thoughts.

After Danny had eaten most of the cream puffs that Steve brought, the two decided to move to the couch to relax. Danny sat on the right side of the white couch, while Steve sat on the left.

After a couple of hours of reading his book, Steve glanced up and noticed that Danny had leaned back and closed his eyes; the report he was reading slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. Steve smiled and stood to pick up the report and prodded Danny to stretch out and sleep on the couch. As he was putting a pillow under Danny's head, Danny moaned "Steve". 'It's not what you think it is. It means nothing if he moans your name in his sleep.' Steve shook his head, made sure that Danny was still sleeping and walked out of the room to check on Kono and Grace. He didn't notice the physical reaction Danny was having to his dream….

~~~~~~~~~~

 _Danny leans back against his desk, his hands splayed out and knocking reports and other stuff off of it. He moans as Steve deep throats him, "Ah, God," as one of his hands goes to rest on Steve's head. He runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Steve, please…."_

 _Steve pulls back to lick the pre-come from Danny's cock. He uses his hand to guide it back into his mouth and starts to suck again._

 _Danny grasps Steve's hair. "I'm close…stop," he pants before he comes. "Steve," he moans again as he feels Steve swallow his come…._

~~~~~~~~~~

Danny awoke from the dream as soon as he came. 'Oh crap,' he thought as he felt the wet spot on his pants and the couch. He looked around and noticed the door to the office closed with Steve gone. 'One blessing in all thing.' He stood up and went the small black bag near his desk. 'Can't change just the pants, Steve would notice something is wrong. I have to change clothes' Danny proceeded to change his clothing as quickly as he could.

Once Danny changed clothing, he stuffed his dirty ones in the bag. 'Now to deal with the wet spot on the couch,' he thought, taking a look at the various drinks they had in the mini-bar. Finding a Sprite, Danny opened up the can and poured some on the spot and the rest of the couch. He smiled as he set can of Sprite on the table. He walked out of the office, calling for Steve and Grace.

~~~~~~~~~~

Air Force One landed in Hawaii in the afternoon. They got into cars and went to the house. Once there, Danny and Grace stood in front of the house while Secret Service agents ran one last sweep around the perimeter.

Grace was bouncing from excitement as she looked at the house and the front yard. "Can we swim with the dolphins?" she asked, tugging Danny's hand so that he would look down.

"I'm not sure yet, Monkey. We'll have to see how it's all scheduled out," replied Danny. While swimming with the dolphins sounded nice, it was the fact that Grace would be in a bathing suit that made Danny reluctant to agree to her request. He frowned as he remembered Rachel's words of "She can and **will** go swimming, Daniel Williams, and she **better** come back with a tan."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, Sir. Perhaps closing down the attraction for her to swim with them?" whispered Steve in Danny's ear. Steve stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Danny. At this point, it was not only for Danny's safety but also as a precaution in case something like before happens again. 'I won't be able to go through that again. Just get through this vacation, Steve. Do NOT think about the President in swimming trunks,' thought Steve.  He heard the "All clear" on his headset and put a hand on Danny's back to guide him into the house.

Grace let go of Danny's hand and raced inside. She was followed by Kono who ran after her to guide her on a tour of the house. Steve and Danny entered at a more leisurely pace with Steve explaining each room as they walked through it. Eventually, they reached the room designated for Danny, where Steve set down his bag. Danny sat on the armchair as soon as he took off his jacket.

"Is it always this hot?" Danny asked as he fanned himself. A combination of the warm weather and his body responding to Steve wearing civilian clothing had made him feel hot.

Steve smiled and nodded. He walked into the en suite bathroom and filled up a glass with cold water. "Here you go," he said as he handed the glass to Danny.

"Thank you," said Danny. He drank the water and handed the glass back to Steve. Hearing a loud squeal from Grace, Danny smiled. "It sounds like she found out about the backdoor leading to the beach. It is safe, right?"

"Of course; it's a private beach. We have it monitored at all times. The next door neighbors were vetted. Luckily, both neighbors are also out of the country for the next two weeks," Steve replied. He took the glass back to the bathroom, where he also wet his face and washed out the glass. "If something happens, there is a backup site that we can go to. Will that be all?"

Steve came out of the bathroom. He had to get out of this room before he did something to jeopardize their relationship, especially with Danny starting to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He saw Danny wave him off and exited the room.  Steve closed the door to Danny's room and leaned against it. 'Get yourself under control, McGarrett!.' Instead he stayed and leaned against the door for a few minutes, trying to relax and return his breathing to normal. Just as he reached a relaxed state and was about to walk away, he heard the shower start. 'God' _-_ he started as he felt his cock begin to take notice. 'I will **NOT** think about the **PRESIDENT** of the United States of America in the shower - naked!' he screamed in his head as he walked to his room across the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve requested the evening off and assigned another agent to protect Danny in his absence. He got dressed in black khakis and a black long sleeved shirt and went to the living room, where Danny was watching the news on the sofa.

"I'm going now. I'll be back tomorrow morning," said Steve moving to stand near the sofa.

Danny turned around to look at Steve. "Got a hot date tonight?" he asked when he saw what Steve was wearing.

"No, nothing like that.  I'm going to visit my sister," said Steve, smiling.

"Sister?" asked Danny now standing up and moving to stand near Steve.

"Yes, I'll tell you more about it later on. I'll take a car. Why don't you get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow." Steve brushed his hand against Danny's briefly and waited until Danny nodded before leaving the room and the house. Steve got into the Camaro, which was actually Danny's personal car, and drove to his sister's house.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mary's house didn't have access to the beach like Steve's place or even the one that the President was currently vacationing in. It was a small house surrounded by grass.

Mary hugged Steve when she saw him at her door. The two siblings smiled and walked inside the house to catch up.

Steve chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "He's good; caring and loves his daughter."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" exclaimed Mary hitting Steve on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured," Steve smiled, "I'm sure that you heard the news about his visit to the hospital. Well, he made me his medical proxy. I'm not sure what that means though. I've been trying to figure out a way to talk to him about it but nothing so far."

"So you have the hots for him?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Right, sure you can't. What else have you been up to?" asked Mary.

The two spent the next couple of hours discussing how everything was with each other and what had been happening on Hawaii. Mary updated Steve on Chin's promotion to Chief of Police, Steve's house and news about herself.

After noticing that Mary was yawning more and rubbing her eyes, Steve kissed her on the forehead and said, "Good night".

Mary walked him out of the house and waved 'bye' when he got into his car to drive away.

Halfway to the house, Steve decided that it was better not to drive back there but rather go home and see the President and Grace in the morning. He turned the car around and headed home.

Hearing the weather forecast for tomorrow come on the radio, Steve flicked his eyes off the road to turn up the sound. His eyes were off the road for a couple of seconds and he looked up in time to see a jeep slam into the passenger side of his car, shattering the window on that side. He jerked sideways in his seat, slamming his head against the window. The airbag went off, slamming him in the face and trapping him in his seat. He laid his head on the window, blinking up at the bright red, blue and white lights heading towards him. Steve sighed and touched his head. He looked at the bloody fingers and thought, 'Damn,'before he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chin went to the hospital after one of the officer's at the scene identified the Camaro's driver as Special Agent Steve McGarrett. ' _ _I seriously hope that you're okay, brah. I can't have the President breathing down my neck on this__.' He went to reception desk and asked the nurse for directions to McGarrett's room. After getting the directions, he headed up and was there just in time to hear Steve say, "I'm fine. I see perfectly. My head just hurts a bit and I don't see why I have to be here."

"You're going to stay here until they give you the all clear, Steve," said Chin walking into the room. He walked to the bed and shook hands with Steve, "It's good to see you again, brah. But next time don't be dramatic to get my attention."

"Chin Ho Kelly, it's good to see you again. This was not my fault, at least I don't think so," said Steve, flashing a big smile at Chin. "My sister told me that you're now Chief of Police. Congratulations, you deserve it."

"Yeah, thank you. According to the camera and the first responders, for now it seems like the jeep ran a red light. You're lucky to be alive." Chin turned to the doctor. "So, doctor, what's his condition?"

"It's recommended that he stay overnight since he did lose consciousness. He has a mild concussion but I want to be certain that it's not anything more. The injury on his head is due to his head being slammed into the window from the car crash. Additionally, he has bruises on his shoulder, bruised ribs and the red marks on his face," replied the doctor.

Chin looked at Steve and shook his head. "Looks like you're staying here tonight. Do you want me to call anyone?"

Steve glared at the doctor and Chin. "Do you have Kono's personal number?" he asked. Seeing Chin nod, he continued, "Call her and let her know that I'll be in late tomorrow. Frank will have to go instead of me. She'll know what I'm talking about."

Chin nodded to Steve and the doctor and went to leave the room.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'lucky to be alive'?"

"There were three people in the jeep; the driver is dead. The other two are in ICU right now," answered Chin as he left.

Chin got to the parking lot before he let out a rant about the entire situation. A group of tourists out partying involved in a car accident with a Secret Service agent. It's like a case in a mystery novel. Chin shook his head in disbelief. He pulled out his phone and noticed that the clock read 4:15AM. 'It's too early to call her but she needs to know,' he thought as he dialed Kono's personal number. It went to voicemail:

"Aloha! You've reached Kono Kalakaua. I'm not available right now, please leave a message with your name and number so that I can get back to you"

Chin waited for the beep and started to talk. "Cuz, it's Chin. Steve's been involved in an accident. He has to stay in the hospital overnight. He said to let you know he'll come in late tomorrow and Frank will accompany them. I figure you know what that means." He hung up the phone and hoped that Kono got the message before she heard the news about the accident.

~~~~~~~~~~

At 8am Danny walked into the kitchen and frowned. 'Where is Steve? He said that he would be back in the morning,' he thought as he looked at the scene at the table. Grace was eating pancakes with slices of pineapple on top, while Kono sat watching the news on the small wall-mounted TV.

"What's wrong, Sir?" asked Kono when she noticed that Danny was just standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a frown.

"Agent Kalakaua, where is Agent McGarrett?" asked Danny in a serious manner.

"I'm not sure, Sir. I know that he reported off duty and assigned Special Agent Tomas as a primary in his absence. He should have reported back in by now, Sir. I'll give him a call, right now," said Kono, hoping that it was nothing serious that made Steve late. She squeezed Grace's shoulder and smiled at her when she walked past her to call Steve.

Danny watched Kono leave and looked at Grace, who smiled back sadly.

"Maybe he overslept, Danno. You do that sometimes," she said, as she watched Danny sit down next to her.

"I hope so, Monkey," whispered Danny kissing her forehead. Danny watched as Grace ate her pineapple slices and pancakes. 'He's influencing her even when he's not here.'He watched as she finished her breakfast and got down from the chair to put her plate and cup in the sink. "Go and say 'thank you' to the cook and then go and get dressed. We still have to go see the dolphins today," he said as he watched her leave the kitchen.

Danny sighed again and looked up at the news. He was startled when he saw a report about an accident involving his Camaro and a jeep. He turned up the volume to hear more clearly:

This is Mika O'Kan reporting from the scene of a motor vehicle accident that happened today at 3:00AM. A black jeep slammed into a silver Camaro. The police had the vehicles towed at approximately 5 AM today due to difficulty getting the passengers out and investigation. So far, all we know is that one of the drivers, a male in his 30s, is dead and two others, a female and male, are in critical condition. There is no information on the other driver or from which car the one that died drove. We hope to find out more information later on today.

'Oh, my God. He's dead. NO, he's not dead. He can't be dead. Don't be dead…please,'thought Danny as he watched the news go onto to another report. 'Go back, tell me more. What happened to Steve? A female? Would he…did Steve have someone? No, he said that he was visiting his sister. Did he lie?' Danny put his head in his hands and started to breath heavily. "Please don't be dead," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Kono paced her room trying to call Steve. 'Damn it, pick up, pick up. Come on, boss, pick up,' she thought as she waited for Steve to pick up the phone but every time that she dialed it went straight to voicemail. She sat down on her bed and cursed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a blinking green light. "That's it!" she exclaimed as she stretched to reach for her personal phone that had a blinking green light signal for unread/unheard messages. "Please, let it be Steve," she whispered as she opened her phone and discovered a missed call and voice message from Chin. 'Damn,' she thought as she dialed up her voice mail. Listening to her voicemail, she turned pale. 'Steve was in an accident? The PRESIDENT! _'_ she screamed in her head as she raised downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sir, he's…" Kono noticed Danny sitting on the table with his head on his hands, whispering "Please don't be dead. I love you." She walked closer to him and took the seat that Grace previously occupied. "Sir," seeing no reaction, she tried again, "Danny," she put a hand on his shoulder, "he's okay. He made out okay. He's alive. He was in an accident but-"

"How-" asked Danny looking at Kono. "Steve's okay?"

"My cousin, Chin Ho Kelly, is the Chief of Police. He recognized Steve's name and his officer contacted him about Steve being in the Secret Service. He said that Steve should be discharged today from the hospital. He's alive, Sir," answered Kono smiling at the good news.

Danny gasped and hugged her. "He's okay. We have to see him. We'll get him from the hospital. Call up your cousin and ask him where Steve is located. I…."

"I know, Sir. I'll have them ready the car," said Kono, patting Danny on the back then standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

'He's alive,'thought Danny as he sat in the kitchen trying to catch his breath. 'No more hiding, Daniel. You almost lost your chance; it's time to tell him the truth. Offer him options and if he rejects you…hopefully he won't.' He stood up and took a deep breath. It was time to face his feelings - if Steve rejected him, it would hurt but he would heal, hopefully.  

~~~~~~~~~~

It took two hours for Danny to get dressed, tell Grace about the delay in their plans, leave her with another set of Secret Service agents at the beach and get to the hospital.

"Do you think that they discharged him yet?" asked Danny, walking with an entourage of Secret Service agents to the visitors' desk.

 "I don't think so, Sir," answered Kono walking next to Danny.

"Right. I'm-" started Danny.

"President Daniel Williams, Sir. It's an honor. Is there something you needed? Are you ill, Sir?" said the nervous receptionist at the desk.

"No, nothing like that. I'm looking for a friend of mine, Steve McGarrett. He was brought here yesterday after a car accident," replied Danny.

"Ah, I know that one. He's the hottie. Let's see," she checked the computer, "he's due to be discharged in a couple of hours after a visit from his doctor. Here's the room number and visitor passes."

"Thank you," said Danny shaking hands with the receptionist then mentioning for Kono to lead the way to the room.

When they got near the room, Danny stopped. 'What am I doing here? I should just wait for him to get to the house. He probably doesn't want this. Danny, you are behaving like a school girl with a crush,' he thought.'No, this is not the way for a President to behave.'

Kono noticed that Danny stopped, "Sir, what is it?"

"I'm leaving. I shouldn't have come here. Agent Kono, you can stay behind but I'm going back to the house. Tell Agent McGarrett to get well and he can take as much time as he needs to recover," said Danny. 'Yes, be professional and distance yourself. Remember that you are the President of the United States of America, Leader of the Free World, not a school girl.' He turned around and walked away, not looking to see if Kono followed.

Kono sighed and whispered, "Yes, Sir," before running the couple of doors to Steve's room. Walking into the room, she noticed that it was empty. "STEVE!" she shouted as she looked into the bathroom, and then ran out into the hallway calling his name. She noticed that Danny was long gone.

"Are you looking for that nice man from the accident?" asked an elderly woman dressed in a nurse's uniform.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" asked Kono.

"He was discharged. He signed himself out about 10 minutes ago or so," replied the nurse. "I hope you find him."

~~~~~~~~~

Danny was exiting the hospital when he heard his name called. "Steve," he whispered as he turned to where the voice came from. Steve was quickly walking toward him. He was dressed in the same clothing from last night. As he got closer, Danny walked toward him and stopped. _'_ Remember who you are,' he thought before he reached out to shake hands with Steve. "You're alive," he whispered tightening his grip of Steve's hand.

"I'm okay, a bit bruised up but okay - promise." Steve gripped Danny's hands before pulling him into a hug.

Tomas realized that the two would need privacy for their discussion; he sent one of the agents to secure a private room. The agent came back with a nurse that gave directions to a private room they could use. Tomas walked up to the two men, now surrounded by other agents to block them from civilians. "We've secured a private room, if you want to continue this discussion in private," he said to Steve and the President. 

Steve nodded and let go of Danny, rested his hand on Danny's back and followed the agent in the front, leading them to a secure and private room.

Once inside the room, Steve let go of Danny to shut the door. He nodded to Tomas, who was standing guard with the rest of the agents. Steve saw that Danny was looking out the window. He sighed and walked closer to Danny. He hugged Danny from behind before starting to talk, "I finished talking to Mary and decided that it was too late to return to the house. I figured I'd sleep at home then head back in the morning. I…I remember the jeep slamming into the Camaro and then-"

"I thought you were dead," whispered Danny, putting his hands on Steve's, that were around his waist. "I saw the news report and…they said…."

"I'm alive, though. It was the driver of the jeep that died."

Danny looked at Steve's hands then back to the window. "You can have all the time you want to recover from your injuries. I'll see you back at the house." Danny was trying to attempt to be professional again. He removed Steve's hands from around his waist,  turned around and started to walk away.

Steve caught his arm. "Stop. What did you really want to say?" 'What am I doing? _'_ "I mean, yes, Sir." Steve let go of Danny's arm and now it was his turn to stare out the window.

Danny touched the area where Steve touched him. He could still feel Steve's touch. 'Maybe it won't be so bad?' he thought. "I've developed some…." He began, but stopped when he realized that he wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"I'm attracted to you. I love the fact that Grace is your life. I love that you care so much about the people that you go out and talk to them. You're changing this country and I'm grateful that I was there for you, even if it was for a little while," Steve blurted out.

Danny looked at Steve, stunned. 'Did he just? Is he…is he telling the truth? A short while?'

It was about a minute before either Steve or Danny spoke. Danny was too stunned to even begin to speak, especially since Steve revealed his feelings.

"I'll give in my resignation today. I'll make a recommendation for Tomas to be your primary; he's been with the Secret Service for a while and knows all of the protocols. Goodbye, Sir," said Steve. 'You're an idiot, Steve McGarrett,' he thought as his heart was breaking.

"Your resignation is not accepted, Steve. And I thought I told you to call me, Danny," replied Danny stopping Steve from moving away.

"…Danny?"

"It's a lot to take in when the man you are attracted to and works for you confesses that he returns your feelings."

Steve smiled, "You love me?"

"Well, I only heard that you are attracted to me, nothing about loving me, only my actions," said Danny smiling.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, "So do you?"

"I was attracted to you since I first saw you. I didn't realize I loved you until a couple of months before the hospital visit when I made you my medical proxy," Danny looked up at Steve.

"That was the reason for it? I've wanted to ask you about it since the hospital."

"It was part of it; the other part was that you were always there. If I left Rachel as my proxy and something happened in another country, well…" said Danny turning his head away.

"I understand. This changes things though." Steve touched Danny on his chin and moved it so that he could look at him. "I would really like to kiss you." Steve saw Danny nod and leaned down for the kiss. He started it off slow, then feeling Danny open his mouth and let Steve in, their tongues dueled until finally, Danny gave up the fight and allowed Steve to explore his mouth. The kiss became more frantic as the two men poured out all of their repressed feelings into it. Steve maneuvered Danny to sit on the hospital bed.

"Steve…" panted Danny, "this isn't…the place for this." He leaned away from the kiss to look at Steve. His hands wrapped around on Steve's chest.

"I know but do you really want me to stop now?" replied Steve, moving his hand down to cup Danny's erection.

Danny moaned and tightened his hold on Steve, which caused the other to wince in pain. "What? What is it?" asked Danny when he saw the wince.

"Ribs are still bruised," replied Steve before kissing Danny again.

Danny moaned into the kiss and loosened his hold on Steve. He moaned again when Steve started to rub his cock through his pants. When Steve stopped kissing him, Danny urged Steve to lean down so that he could kiss the red marks on Steve's face. "Oh, babe, this is definitely not the time to do this," he said in between the kisses.

"If you're still talking, I'm not doing it right," replied Steve, moving closer so that he could thrust his hips against Danny's and let Danny feel his erection.

After several minutes of making out and thrusting against each other, Danny came with Steve's name on his lips.

Steve thrust one more time against Danny's erection and came, moaning Danny's name, leaned against Danny and kissed him again.

"I can't believe you made me come in my pants," said Danny, feeling his come start to run down his thigh, "my pants are ruined."

"I'm sorry, Mr. President," replied Steve, smiling at Danny's dilemma. His own pants had a wet spot from when he came.

"Don't, don't call me that. Not after this," replied Danny shaking his head.

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny once more. "Whatever you want, Danny," he said before he walked to the door. "The president needs a change of clothing."

A knock sounded a couple of minutes afterward and when Steve opened the door, he saw Kono smiling, holding a bag out. "One change of clothing for you **and** the boss."

Steve turned back to Danny to find the other blushing. He handed the bag to Danny, who began to rummage through it as soon as he received it. He put Steve's change of clothing on the hospital bed and proceeded to change into a pair of beige khakis and a light blue tee.

Steve watched as Danny wiped his cock with tissues before putting on new briefs then the khakis. Steve wet his lips and looked at Danny's cock; he could just imagine sucking on it and **that** got his cock to take interest again. He moaned when Danny got dressed and covered up his ass and cock.

Danny turned to look at Steve and smiled. "I think it's time for you to change."

Steve nodded and proceeded to take of his shirt, wincing when he moved his shoulder in an uncomfortable position. Once his shirt was off, Danny could see the bandage wrapped around Steve's chest and the bruise forming on his shoulder. Steve stood still while Danny traced the bruises and touched the bandage.

Danny held out a new shirt for Steve when he had enough looking at the bruises. "I almost lost you," he said as he turned around to not look at Steve naked to stop from thinking about doing anything until Steve recovered. He couldn't think about what the rest of Steve's body, probably, looked like after the accident.

When Steve finished dressing, he folded the dirty clothing into the bag. Danny turned around and hugged Steve. "We'll wait until you're recovered," he said intertwining his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

"Whatever you say," replied Steve after the kiss. He put his arm on Danny's back after the other let go of him, and guided him out of the room. Once they exited the room, Kono reminded them about their plans to take Grace to see the dolphins. Steve and Danny laughed and agreed with her. Together with the entourage of Secret Service agents, the two walked together and got into the Beast to go home.


End file.
